


Winter Wonderland

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Giant gingerbread houses,dusted with sugar snow;licorice whip details,gumdrop lined paths.Pink and green and white peppermint stickswith sugar spun lanterns on top.They walk in a child’s dream.**The Doctor and Rose visit a planet that looks like a gingerbread village! *a ten/rose poem*
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Winter Wonderland

Giant gingerbread houses,  
dusted with sugar snow;  
licorice whip details,  
gumdrop lined paths.  
Pink and green and white peppermint sticks  
with sugar spun lanterns on top.

They walk in a child’s dream.

Fairy lights twinkle in the trees.  
Children dash by along the sidewalks,  
dragging sleds and shouting  
about a race to the perfect hill.  
Others walk more slowly,  
enjoying the shop windows.

_Even the glass looks like it’s made of candy!_

Softly, _None of it is actually candy--  
it’s all a perception filter they use for Christmas.  
But I still love it.  
Makes Christmas all the more magical._

 _Not…_  
Her mouth quivers.  
_It’s not real?_

_Of course it’s real!  
Just because it’s in your **mind**  
doesn’t mean it’s not **real**._

Fingers twined together  
he tugs her onward,  
smiling.

_Let’s go dance in the square._  
I think I hear  
The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. 

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 5 - Gingerbread


End file.
